MarluxiaVexenXLoveBrain Breakage
by Shichan0999
Summary: A short drabble based on a Y!Gallery Challenge. Vexen thinks through his whole life scientifically but now something is defying his logical brain. VexenXMaluxia & SidePairing of XigDem Rated M for language


Author Note: Hello all! This is number 1 in a series of drabbles that I will be posting as a result of a challenge that I'm doing on Y!Gallery and I'm posting them here. This one is about VexenXMarluxia so I hope you enjoy it. The challenge was for me to write ten but as of now I only have three slots filled, so if you have an account on Y!Gallery and would like a drabble written by me please go here- http:/yaoi./user/shichan0999/ and comment on my most recent journal and request a drabble of whatever pairing you'd like. This story was written for .net/u/1414719/YinKeket

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS!

Marluxia+VexenXLove=Brain Breakage

I was just sitting in the apartment I shared with my 'friend' and roommate,I suppose you'd call him more of the roommate that I tolerate. I was reading a book on particle physics when I was interrupted by his voice.

"Hey Vexen?" Xigbar asked me quietly so as not to shock me, he'd learned that lesson already. Shocking me was not a good idea.

"What do you want Xigbar? I'm reading" I looked up momentarily with the look I gave librarians when they tried to usher me out of the library, I usually scared them into staying another hour or two so I could finish my work.

"Hey watch it with that look! That look could melt faces man. I was just gonna ask if you were gonna be here all night. I have somebody coming over, and I was hoping for the apartment to myself." Xigbar did that annoying thing with his eyebrows that insinuated sexual things.

"You should just be more up front and say 'Hey Vexen I want you out of here so I can fuck my annoying blond boyfriend, who got into Yale somehow even though he seems dumber than a rock.' That's what you should have said." I put my book down and stood to go into the kitchen, for some reason he followed me.

"Hey! At least I have a boyfriend . When was the last time you went on a date with anyone?" The question wasn't hard to answer, I had kissed someone named Larxene in high school. She was how I figured out that girls disgust me and men were the only way to go. Since then I'd had sex with random guys from clubs to confirm my hypothesis but no real relationships had come of it.

"I haven't gone on a date since high school, why does it matter?"

"Because man, you need to fall in love with someone like I have. I have someone you should meet. He's one of Demyx's friends. Don't worry he is a Botanist so you guys will have plenty of smartypants things to talk about. I'll call Demyx now and see if he's available." When Xigbar walked out of the kitchen to call his dumb blond about my potential date I sat down in a chair and pondered things. It would be beneficial for me to be in a relationship, it could increase my brain power if I were happy and regularly sexually satisfied. If this person was indeed smart, they would also stimulate my brain constantly. The only downside I could see in the possible future would be if we broke up, but that was a bridge I'd not yet crossed, so I'll hope for the best.

"So, I talked to Demyx and it seems that Marluxia is interested and available. You guys can go out tonight and see how it goes." Xigbar walked back into the kitchen and relayed this information to me. I stood up and thanked him and headed off to get ready.

TIMESKIP 1 YEAR!

I had been with Marluxia for a year now and we had finally moved in together as it only seemed a natural progression. Ever since our first date it seemed that he was the one thing that my science couldn't explain and that was all I needed to decide he was the one for me. He was in fact smart as Xigbar had said, we had much to talk about. His hair was one of the things that I loved most, it somehow looked pink when the sun hit it right, I didn't want to explain away this phenomenon with science or logic. I just wanted to assume he was magical. As I sit here watching him with his hair up and his painting clothes on fixing up our new home, I find myself hoping that he breaks all the statistics and never leaves me, that he never cheats, and that one day soon we get married and have children.

"Vexy, what are you thinking about?" He turns to me and I pull him into my lap.

"Our future, and how much you defy my logical brain." I kiss him lightly on his forehead.

"I break your brain eh?" He asks me with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Yes ultimate brain breakage my dear." He laughed that beautiful laugh that I would never tire of hearing. That night we blessed our house with the traditional acts of intercourse and Xigbar walked in on us with Demyx in had, as it should be. We were after all in the main room and had forgotten to lock the front door. Love had seemed to affect my memory.

AN: The end! I hope you all enjoyed it and will leave me a review as this is my first Drabble.


End file.
